i love you but i hate you
by carol-sensei1
Summary: kagome e inuyasha se conhecem quando ela teve um pequeno acidente depois disso um se apaixona pelo outro mas eles tem receio de contar deem uma lida no cap um
1. Chapter 1

_**olha gente antes q resolvam me denuncia pensando q eu sou uma amadora por favor me perdoem mas naum é verdade é q eu tive de mudar um pouco por denuncias e como eu tinha outro profile resolvi postar nessas espero q vcs me aceitem nesse**_

_**bjs carol-sensei**_


	2. se conhecendo

**oie!gente essa é minha primera fic então espero q gostem **

**-**pesonagens falando

**em negrito e entre (aspas) comentarios bobos da autora**

**"" pensamentos**

**eu tenho q colocar os personagens do inuyasha naum são meus são da rumiko takahashi **

**(so pa diferencia kag:kagome e ki:kikyo) então vaomos começar**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**mae da kag**:acorda kagomeeeee!

**kag**:mae dexa eu mais um poko

**san**:se vc num acorda eu te levo de pijama pra escola

**kag**:O Q!00vc naum teria coragem¬¬

**san**:vc acha?

nessa hora sango pegau a coberta e enrrolo a kagome e foi puxando(**nossa ela é forte)**

kag:naum espera eu levanto e me troco"droga vencida pela melhor amiga"

kagome foi e se trocou**(eu tenhu um poko de preguisa mais vo escreve)**

kagome usava tipo de um top cor laranja calça jeans e bota marron com maquiagens fraca e gloos**(achu q se escreve assim)** ja a sango usava um vestido q ia ate o meio da coxa com um decote v**(mais ou menos)** e era tomara q caia o q valorisava a parte do colo azul e sandalias pretas e maquiagens um pouco mais forte.

**kag:**como estou?

**san**:esta otimaouivi fala q vai te muita gente nova q sorte q a gente caiu na mesma classe né?

**kag:**é mesmo espero q não seja nenhum tarado

enquanto isso no quarto do mirok

**inu:**mirok vai logo

**mir:**num sei qual ropa fika melhor pra impreciona as garotas**(ai meu deus)**

**inu:**veste uma saia poe uma peruka e sai na rua garanto q todas as garotas vão olha pra vc

**mir:**ta bom ja vo

na escola

**profº:**muito bem todos os alunos irão se apresentar e se sentar onde eu mandar vc primeiro

**kag:**ta bom eu vo ò.ó!bom dia meu nome é kagome higurashi tenhu 15 anos**(naum vo coloca mta coisa q eu naum sei oq por td bem?)**

**profº:**vc vai se sentar ali no fundo

**inu:**bom dia meu nome é inuyasha e tenho 16 anos e espero me dar muito bem com vcs"ta bom vai sonhando"

e assim foi com os outros alunos inuyasha havia se sentado ao lado da kagome e por sua vez atras da sango e estava atras de mirok**(ta meio complicado mais num tinha otro jeito de isplika)**

**mir:**oi,meu nome é mirok e o q vc ta lendo?

**san:**naum estou entereçada em vc

**mir:**parece legal**(mais é tapadp msm naum ta vendo q ela ta dando um fora)**

depois disso tudo ocorreu normalmente ate o lanche

**san:**SEU TARADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**mir:**desculpa eu naum me conteve

kagome estava olhando de longe e prefirio ir pra biblioteca

**kag:**esses dois nunca aprende¬¬

ela estava sentada numa mesa ao lado de um garoto e acaba derrubando o lapis ai foi pega acabo cortando o dedo

**inu:**vc está bem menina?

**kag:**estou foi so um arranhao de nada

nisso o "arranhao de nada"dela começa a sai mais sangue e ela tem pavor de sangue e desmaia

quando acorda naum entende nada principalmente onde está

**kag:**"será q fui rapitada"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**oie vcs devem querer me mata por q eu tirei nessa parte né**

**mais eu vo posta o outro cap amanha(se der)**

**então bye e por favor reviewsssssssssssssss**


	3. será q fui rapitada?

**oie!comu vão vou responder algumas reviews(por enquanto 1 por eu pus ontem né)**

**ashley-seshoumaru:desculpe se vc num gosto do meu jeito de escreve mas eu vo tenta escreve mais certo td bem?mas eu só não posso mudar o "q" ,ñ e o "vc" espero q num se importe com issobjs ah uma coisa a mae do inuyasha aparece nesse cap **

**bem pessoal então vamos à fic**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**kag:**"será q fui rapitada"

nesse momento entra uma pessoa q loogo ela persebe quem é

**kag:**inuyasha!

**inu:**ahh!o q foi?

**kag:**onde eu estou?

**inu:**na minha casa vc desmaiou e eu ñ sabia o q faze e troxe vc pra cá

**kag:**...

kagome um pouco nervosa(**so um pouco)**percebeu q estava de pijama na verdade era uma camisola azul escuro q ia ate o pé e olhou feio pro inuyasha

**inu:**calma!ñ foi eu q troquei vc se é isso q tá pensando foi a minha mae**(gente ai ela exista certo?)**

ai eles estavam"comversando"e ouviram passos e...

**izayoi:**minha camisola fico linda em vc

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**san,mir:**onde a/o kagome/inuyasha se meteu a essa hora¬¬

nessa hora os dois começaram a rir e falar q o inuyasha e a kagome estavam juntos e etc e tal

uma meia hora depois

**san:**agora é serio parece até q os dois tão juntos sem a gente sabe

**mir:**realmente

**san:**agora vamos enbora está ficando tarde

**mir:**certo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**kag:**peraí se foi ela q me troco ela ñ deveria sabe se ficou boa ou ñ

**inu:**vai ve foi alguma empregada

**kag:**ñ foi vc foi senhor inuyasha¬¬

nessa hora inuyasha fica mais vermelho q um pimentão misturado com pimenta

**inu:**é...é claro q ñ sou igual ao o mirok

**kag:**hunf!é bom mesmo

**izayoi:**bem vo faze alguma coisa pra vc comer volto já

**kag:**mas...eu

nessa hora izayoi já havia saí do quarto

**kag:**sua mãe é bem simpatica

**inu:**simpatica ate demais ei...vc conhece uma tal de kikyo?

**kag:**conhece eu conheço mais eu ñ posso fala muita coisa dela por eu e ela somos rivais desde da 2 serie então

**inu:**td bem ela é muito chata e fica no meu pé e agora acho vc vai te problemas pq ela vai achar q temos algo um com o outro e vai fica no seu pé

**kag:**ñ diga q

**inu:**sim

**kag:**o ñ isso vai estraga minha reputação e...

ela acabo de persebe q acabou ficando muito proxima do inuyasha e q ian acabar batendo com a testa**(modo de dizer)**

**kag:**er...dá pra afastar um poco por favor

**inu:**por que!**(ñ se toco ainda)**

quando ian se beijar a mãe do inuyasha chega

**izayoi:**atrapalhei algo?

**kag,inu:**ñ nada

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**san:**saí pra lá mirok

**mir:**sango ñ to fazendo nada

**san:**mais fai faze eu te conheço

nisso sango sente uma coisa da sua parte traserá e

TAP

**mir:**ai ai essa doeu

**san:**ve se cresce

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

nisso alguem tá chegando

**...-**finalmente cheguei

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**oie!sei q termino em uma parte diferente mais dexa eu explica**

**-"alguem" chego lá na cidade onde o inuyasha e a kag(e os outros) mora **

**-o q será q vai acontece com a kag**

**bjs e reviews**


	4. respondendo pra Leila M Santos

Leila M Santos:hehe ta escrito assim é pq eu postei originalmente essa fic em 15 de outubro de 2005 por isso ta escrito assim mais tive um problemas e tive q deleta-la ok?desculpe ter deixado vc esperandu

bjs


	5. sesshoumaru está de volta

**oie!respondendo reviews(alo quem fala?)**

**kagome-web:os capitulos eu queru aumentar um poko mais é q as veses fico sem imaginasão sabe.**

**e q eu num vo conta o que vai acontece mais eles ñ vão se amar agora isso é só no final ou meio q eles ficam juntos **

**espero q continue lendo **

**bjs**

**ashley-sesshoumaru:ñ presisa se preucupar ñ q eu não liguei não e vc não foi rude só quiz me dar um"toki" continue assim ea sua fic casamento inesperado(não é propaganda é apenas um comentario)é bem legal**

**bjs**

**agora vamos as fics **

**gente so avisando a rin ai é prima do inuyasha(não me matem talvez eu mude no longo da istoria) **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

nisso alguem ta chegando

finalmente cheguei

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**izayoi:**ela chego inuyasha vamos busca-la e no caminho a gente deixa a kagome na casa dela

**inu:**ta certo

**kag:**quem chego?

**inu:**vc vai ve amanha na escola

mais ou menos depois de 1 hora eles chegaram no aeroporto e foi logo de encontro de sua prima

**inu:**finalmente chegou rin

**izayoi:**oi!rin-chan como estão seus pais?

**rin:**ola gente!e meus pais estão bem obrigado

**izayoi:**já decidiu se vai mudar pra escola onde seu primo estuda**(o seshoumaru ta em outro país **

**ta gente)**

**rin:**já e eu vo adora estuda com meu primo

**inu:**"onde será q o mirok se meteu"

nisso kagome chega em na porta do predio e da de cara com a sango na porta esbofeteando o mirok

**(é esbofetiando mesmo tipo aqueles socos q laça do outro lado da rua)**

**kag:**er...sango vc num tá exagerando em pouco

**san:**NÂO..esse tarado passo a mão em mim duas veses

**mir:**sango eu te disse q minha mão e amaldiçoada

**san:**isso não é desculpa seu monge tarado

**mir:**monge?.

**san:**nessa situação vc ja ta pior

sango ja disse com uma caixa na mão no caso pra bater nele

**mir:**CALMA!PERDÂO MISERICORDIA PERDÂO

**san:**xau xau mirok

nessa hora kagome já tava na porta de casa e acabou de conhecer um garoto chamado kouga

**kag:**aiai agora eu quero toma um banho e discança um pouco e ...

depois de tomar banho sango tava lendo um livro de romance e pergunta pra kagome sem tirar

os olhos do livro

**san:**ei kagome onde vc ficou a manha intera

**kag:**eu dismaiei e acho q é um garoto chamado inuyasha me levo pra mãe dele cuida de mim

**san:**ai vcs tão namorando

**kag:**oh sango vc ta lendo muito livro de romance

**san:**vai fala vcs tão namorando ou ficando ou oq?

**kag:**estamo amizando está bem**(amizando ela quiz dizer q eles então fazendo amizade)**

**san:**heinnnn?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**rin:**inuyasha?

**inu:**fala?

**rin**:é o sesshoumaru?

**inu:**eu acho q não conheço

**rin:**desebucha inuyasha

**inu:**acho q viajando pra europa

**rin:**ah ta"eu queria ve-lo ele é meu primo preferido"

**inu:**ele chega amanha

**rin:**o q?"será"

**inu:**ele vem amanha umas 6 da manha

**rin:**eu vo durmi

**inu:**mais são 10:30

**rin:**e q eu queru chegar cedo na escola

**inu:**ata então ate amanha

**rin:**até

5:30da manha rin acorda com um barulho

**rin:**sehoumaru é vc

-seshouma... – rin murmurou, mas o yokai a impediu de continuar, roçando, inesperadamente,

seus lábios no dela.rin arregalou os olhos e levantou as mãos para empurrá-lo, mas seshoumaru

foi mais rápido e segurou os punhos dela com força.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**oie!hehe espero q gostem do cap viu bjão pra vcs**


	6. houjo seu

**oie!esperu q tenhan gostado do ultimo cap**

**apesar do sesshoumaru e da rin seren primos eles vão se apaixonar e talves eu mude isso ao longo da istoria**

**sesho:seshoumaru**

**obs:antes q me pergunten eu não vo feze hentai nenhum porque eu não gosto e não sei escreve **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**rin:**por que fez isso?

**sessho:**desculpe eu não tive intenção

**rin:**vc ñ entende nos somos primos

**sessho:**deixa isso pra lá

**rin:"**será q ele ta bebado" não seshoumaru me solta!

**sesho:**o q foi?

**rin:**vc ta bebado e não tem noção de nada q esteja fazendo

**sessho:**eu não to bebado

**rin:**se vc não ta bebado então por que?

**sesho:**não me aguentei

nisso eles ouvem passos e se separão rapidamente muito vermelhos

**izayoi:**seja bem vindo meu filho

disse já abrasando ele inclusive pensebe tipo de um brilho na boca de seu filho**(no caso porque ele bejo rin)**

**izayoi:**filho vc usa brilho labial

**sessho,rin:**OQ?

**izayoi:**se vc não usa alguem passo por vc sua boca ta cheia de brilho q por sinal é igual o da rin**(nossa ela tem uma otima persepição)**bem deja isso pra lá va tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo um café

nessa hora izayoi ja estava na cozinha

**sesho:**ei...

**rin:**fala

**seshou:**depois eu quero fala com vc

inuyasha tava descendo as escadas e pará pra fica olhando o q seu irmão tava fazendo!

nisso sesshoumaru da um leve beijo no labios de rin e sai pra toma banho

**inu:**essa não como vc pode rin!

enquanto seshoumaru toma banho inuyasha vai atras de rin perguntar o q aconteceu e entra no quarto dela arronbano a porta

**inu:**rin o q vc tem com o sesshoumaru?

**rin:**dexa eu te conta o q aconteceu...

depois de uns 10 ou20 ela ja tinha explicado tudo pro inuyasha

**inu:**eu naum acredito e vc pretendi i ao parque com ele

**rin:**eu vou q eu quero saber o q é

**inu:**então ta tchau eu tenho q i pra escola

inuyasha estava tão atrasado q nem se toco q tinha gente correndo na direção oposta

**inu:**ai por que num olha por onde anda e...

ele se depara com a kagome chorando

**inu:**o q aconteceu garota?

**kag:**naum foi nada

**inu:**porfavor confia em mim pelo menos uma vez

**kag:**ta bem foi meu namorado eu peguei ele com outra

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**oie gente espero q tenham gosta do desse cap esse foi para uma miga e começou com o pé direito asley-sesshoumaru**

**bjs **


	7. eu nao volto com vc

**oieeee!espero q tenhan gostado do ultimo cap e falando nisso eu vou responder uma reviews(oq eu ganhei em umas 12 horas)**

**ashley-sesshoumaru:q bom q vc gosto da fic e espero q possamos ser amigas mesmo q gente tenha começado com o pé direito**

**então vamos a fic a gente uma coisa q eu num falei o corredor **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**kag:**tá bem foi meu namorado eu peguei ele com outra

**inu:**mais vc namorava o houjo certo?

**kag:**é mais o q eu faço se ele ama outra

**inu:**esqueçe ele!ele num te merece

numa reação ,inesperada por inuyasha,kagome abraça ele chorando ainda

**kag:**por favor inuyasha me ajuda

nessa força q ela abraçou ele os dois havian caido agora inuyasha estava sentadoe kagome estava no colo dele,ele abarçou ela mais forte pra ver se ela parava de chorar

**inu:**calma kagome!

**kag:**vc me chamo como?

**inu: **de kagome afinal é seu nome não

ai eles persebem q estão muito proximos e q dava pra sintir a respiração dela e o doce cheiro de sakuras e...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**rin:**sesshoumaru me solta vc disse q só iamos conversar como gente

**sessho:**ta bom

rin estava usando uma calça jeans e top com uma blusa de frio por cima

**sessho:**tire as roupas**(não pense besteras)**

**PON!**

**rin:**seu tarado

**seshou:**não é isso sua garota maluca tire o blusão q ela ta com um chiclete grudado

**rin:**tbm vc num explica direito

rin tira a blusa e arranca o chiclete de lá

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**san:**vc me aconpanha?pengentando pra mirok

**mir:**ta bom

1 hora depois

**san:**ai eu naum aguento mais

**mir:**so mais um poko

**san:**tiro de bolinha**(q nome mais besta)**

depois de meia hora sango vence o ping pong e ta morrendo de sono ao contrario de mirok q por sinal esta bebado e acaba caindo por cima de sango e beijando-a nesse momento sango estava istatica

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**gente o setimo cap vai se maior q os outros esse num deu tenpo**

**então eu explico inuyasha e kagome então na escola pq inuyasha foi buscar umas coisas e kagomeveio encontra com o ex-namorado**

**bjs**


	8. pé quebrado?

**oie!respondendo reviews**

**ashley-sesshoumaru:foi um pena ter feito um cap tão pequeno é q eu tava com um pouco de presa e ai fico minusculo mesmo e quanto ah palavra pegentando eu tambem num vo poder explicar é q eu escrevi errado na verdade é perguntando hehe desculpe nem eu vi na hora por isso fico assim**

**bjs**

**e desculpe(cum armadura falando) por num postar no dia certo e q num deu mesmo então desculpe desculpe**

**esse é pra todos eu vo faze um cap maior(pelo menos vo tentar)e se num fika bom eu num vo posta certo--0**

**e gente apesar da kikyou(bleee)num aparecer ela ta viajando e o inuyasha namora cum ela(so no começo) depois vai acontecer algo ele se separa dela(mais esse namoriko deles só vai ate o cap 7 ouvirão)**

**agora a fic **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**kag:**bem eu ja to melhor me deixe levantar

**inu:**ta bom"o q eu to fazendo eu num posso pensa na kagome se eu namoru a kikyo"**(0)**

**kag:**obrigada...inuyasha

**inu:**o q?**(nessa cincustancia inuyasha já tava mais vermelho q pimentão misturado com pimenta)**

**kag:**o-bri-ga-da bem achu q agora tenhu q i ne se não a sango me mata tchal tchal

**inu:**eu tambem já vo

**kag:**vc tambem mora daquele lado né?

**inu:**é mais o q q tem

**kag:**agente pode i juntos se vc quise

**inu:**tudo bem eu vo

**kag:**ate q é bom vc me acompanha assim o hojo nem vem em cima

nessa hora hojo vem correndo pra abraçar**(tarado.´)** a kagome mas esta desvia

**kag:**hojo o q vc qué aki?**(nervosa)**

**hojo:**vim te busca

**kag:**mais eu nem pedi nem queru q vc venha me busca vá junto da sua namoradinha

**hojo:**eu não acredito q vc não me ama mais

**kag:**mesmo q eu ame eu faço qualquer coisa pra nem lenbra q vc existi em outras palavras F-O-R-A D-A-Q-U-I

**hojo:**mais kagome**(q coisa num se manca)**

**inu:**se ouvio garoto fora

**hojo:**quem é vc pra manda em mim

**kag:**hojo já num ta bom fora e nunca mais apareça na minha frente

depois dessa "pequena" diacução Hojo vais enbora

**kag:**era obvio q ele ia e mais alguma sirigaita**(gente sei q essa palavra é antiga mais é o unico jeito q m veio na cabeça)**

**inu:**por que?

**kag:**ela era loira e usava umas roupas q eu prefiro nem fala

quando kagome falava tinha começado a chorar de novo

**inu:**tem certeza q ta bem?

**kag:**tenho

nessa hora por causa de ser feriado não se passava onibus na rua**(era da cidade)**enquanto kagome andava acabou tropeçando em uma pedra e virando o pé

**kag:**aiai

**inu:**vc num que q eu chame alguem pra vim pega a gente de carro

**kag:**não eu consigo anda

mais quando ela levanta a dor é tão forte q ela cai e desmaia

**inu:**kagome!kagome acorda

mais nesse momento ela não escutava nada e nem sentia nada

**inu:**e agora?

inuyasha estava carregando kagome para a casa de sango mais bate e ninguem atende

**inu:**"tem alguem porque a luz da cozinha ta acesa então só tem um jeito"sango abre essa porta ou vou ser abrigado a arronba essa porta

**san:**ta bom inuyasha o q foi e...kagome

**inu:**ela torceu o pé,caiu e desmaio

**san:**vc pode leva ela no meu quato pra mim por favor?

**inu:**eu levo

**san:**obrigado

mais ou menos uma hora depois**(23:50)k**agome acorda sem sabe direito o q acorteceu

**kag:**o q aconteceu?sango?inuyasha?

so q os dois estavam durmindo um com um pono molhado o outro com uma pomada

**kag:**"eles tem cara de anjo quando dormem"

**rin:**obrigado por me levar ao parque sesshoumaru-sensei**(ela chama ele de sensei por ser 6 anos mais velho q ela)**

**oie!o cap fico maior?**

**reviews**

**bjs**


	9. o festival parte 1

**oie!gente vo só fala umas coisas q muitos não entenderam a kagome desmaio por causa da r e tbm por que ela bateu a cabeça numa pedra meia pontuda ai q ela desmaio **

**e quanto ao cap pequeno por favor me perdoem mais é minha primeira fic e eu tbm to tentando escrever um cap maior !desculpe!**

**kagome-web:obrigado por me apoiar kag-san(posso te chamar assim?)e desculpe por responder tão tarde a sua reviews então me perdoe**

**bjs**

**may33:q bom q vc gosto do meu fic e obrigada por le ele obrigada mesmo**

**bjs **

**bem era só isso **

**a e aproposito(falando sem mais nem menos) num fika bom a kag com o sesshoumaru**

**então vamos a fic**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**kag:**"quando eles acordão afinal eu num posso levantar pra num acorda eles afinal eles estão cada um de um lado da minha perna¬¬0

enquanto ela pensa eles começão a da sinal q vai acorda

**inu,san:**uuaaaaaaaaah an a bom dia

**kag:**bom dia e vcs podem porfavor me dexa levantar

**inu,san:**ah sim e ..desculpa

**kag:**tudo bem

**san:**bem então eu vo preparar um café da manhã pra gente

depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia sango preparou bolo de banana,cafe,suco de pessego,cha,compro paes,coloco manteiga geleia margarina e requeijão na mesa,fez torrada e colocou tudo na mesa**(q rapida¬¬0)**

**san:**está pronto podem vir

inuyasha desceu 1º q a kagome esta desceu depois de uns 5 minutos já trocada

**san:**e ai kagome-chan seu pé já ta melhor?

**kag:**bem pra fala a verdade o meu pé ta sim e ontem eu desmaiei na verdade porque bati a cabeça numa pedra

**san:**q bom q vc está melhor agora sente-se e coma

**kag:**está bem

depois de come kagome e inuyasha se despedirão de sango e kagome se despedio de inuyasha porque ela ia pra outro lado

**kag:**"sorte q não quebrei mesmo o pé"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

na casa de sango tudo estava calmo até alguem bate na porta

"toc toc'**(q anatopeia mais redicula--)**

**san:**já vai

quando abriu a porta sango se deparou com alguem q não queria ver e fez questão de pelo menos tentar fechar a porta

**mir:**espera sangozinha

**san:**sangozinha?quem te deu essa intimidade?

**mir:**calma calminha amigo amigo**(tipo o jeito quando se fala com cachorro)**

**san:**não me trate como cachorro

nessa hora sango ficou com tanta raiva q pegou mirok pela gola da camisa e disse

**san:**mirok por favor não me apareça mais aqui não depois do q vc fez

sango estava tão triste e zangada com o mirok q soltava lagrimas dos olhos e fechou a porta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**rin:**ai atende kaoru**(kaoru e um personagen a mais q faz o papel de amiga de rin e kao:kaoru )**

**telefone:**agora eu não estou ou não posso atender por favor deixe um recado ou ligue mais tarde obrigado

**rin:**porcaria vo tentar de novo

**kao:**moshi moshi

**rin:**kaoru presisava muito fala com vc

**kao:**pode fala amiga desabava

**rin:**é q eu to gostando de alguem

**kao:**tá q bom

**rin:**q bom?q bom nada

**kao:**porque quem é?

**rin:**é...o meu primo... sesshoumaru

rin falava num fiu de voz

**kao:**rin amiga vc vai ter um romance proibido

**rin:**heinnnnnnn?

**kao:**claro se vcs se gostão vai ser um romance proibido olha eu vo quere saber tudo em minimos detalhes

**rin:**não da não quero

**kao:**não quer ou não pode apesar de primos podem se gostar sem problema algum

**rin:**eu vo ter q desligar por que minha tia ta vindo tchal tchal

na mesma hora q ela desliga izayoi entra correndo no quarto falando q tem uma surpresa

**rin:**surpresa qual?

**izayoi:**vc vai adorar como eu descobri q vc sempre quiz i em um festival japones eu comprei isso pra vc

izoyoi monstrava pra rin um quimono todo preto com detalhes dourado e um leque tradicional com um passaro na frente

**rin:**eu...eu não posso aceitarentão eu vo te pagar

**izayoi:**se quer me pagar faça apenas um favor

**rin:**qual?

**izayoi:**va ao festival com sesshoumaru

**rin:**o q?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**oie **

**o cap fiko mtu piqueno?**

**porfavor respondão **

**bjs e reviewsssss**


	10. o festival parte 2

**oie!**

**may33:pode deixar q eu vo faze essa partemais so não sei se vai fika boa**

**bjs**

**e agora a fic**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**izayoi:**é se vc quer pagar não presisa de dinhero é so i com o sesshy tudo bem querida?

**rin:**não tudo bem eu vou com ele

**izayoi:**rin-chan...obrigado

izayoi saiu pra ela i toma banho e se trocar mais nessa hora o q mais inportava pra rin era o porque da izayoi-sensei queria tanto q ela isse com...com..o...sesshoumaru

**rin:**eu tenho q liga pra kaoru mais e melhor eu toma banho primero

depois de um banho relaxante de espuma foi se trocar e izayoi aproveito pra arrumar ela,rin estava linda usava o kimono q izayoi deu e uma maguigen fraca(labios cor rosa e sombra cor pessego) e o legue.quando desceu já de cabeça baixa de vergonha ja deu de cara com o shesshoumaru

**rin:**boa noite rin dissia de cabeça baixa mas sente uma mão em seu rosto levantado-o

**sessho:**porque está escomdendo o rosto

nessas circuntacias rin tava mais vermelha q um pimentão

**rin:**achu melhor a gente i no festival

chegando lá rin já teve a ideia de i direto no lago ver os vagalumes(?.?)

**rin:**q lindo**(toda derretida por causa dos vagalumes) **

**shesshou:**não é mais lindo q vc**(q parte mais melosa u.u) **

**rin:**o q...

mais ela não conseguio terminar de falar pq nesse momento tinha um yokai a beijando sem saber oq fazer apenas conrespondeu aos beijos e acabou escutando alguns RISOS

**rin:**não é o q vcs estão pensando

**san:**rin-chan vcs deveriam assumir q se gostam rsrsrsrsrsrsrs e ainda por cima agente viu a cena toda rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

**inu:**nunca iria imaginar isso de vc sesshoumaru(quase rindo)

**inu,kag,san,mir:**hahahahahahahahahahaha

nesses minutos rin estava parecendo um tomate com pimenta de tão vermelha

**rin:**PAREM DE RI SANGO E KAGOMEEEEEE  
**kag,san:**aiaiai desculpe(elas estavam verdes de segurar o riso)

**mir:**sesshoumaru vc ta usando maquiagenrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrs

**sesshou:**calen a boca os dois

**san:**bem vamos gente enbora pra deixar o casal apaixonados

**rin,sesshoumaru:**nos não somos um casal

**san:**tata vejo vcs mais tarde

**rin:** . acham q agente ´um...um ca..casal

**sesshou:**e agente não é?

**rin:**não agente somos primos so isso

**sesshou:**duvido

**rin:**porque?

**sesshou:**por que se vc não sentisse nada por mim não iria me beijar

**rin:**..."será q ele persebeu"

rin estava mtu corada pra olhar pra ele mais sentiu a mão dele levantando seu rosto

**sesshou:**porque tem tanta vergonha de mim?

**rin:**n...não...é...na...nada...não

**sesshou:**vc tem mtu vergonha rin disse aproximando os rostos de modo q já dava pra sentir sua respiração e q sua mão a entrelaçava a cintura

**rin:**sesshoumaru...por q...

nessa hora se beijavam mais ela na verdade não queria q ele a beijasse não porque não gostava dele mais por eles serem primos

**rin:**"quer sabe deixa isso pra lá eu amo ele e pronto e acabou"

ele aproveito a distração dela pra aprofundr o beijo e esta correspondeu

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**kag:**será q a rin vai fica bem?

**inu:**não se preocupe kagome o sesshoumaru no minimo vai protege-la

**san:**não sabia q seu irmão era tão meloso vc tabem é meloso assim inuyasha?

**inu: **claro q não isso é bobagen(disse corando)

**mir:**então porque ta corando?

**inu:**cala a boca monge tarado

**mir:**tá bom num abro mais a boca

**san:**eu e o mirok vamos comprar suco ta certo voltamos já

**mir:**mais porque EU tenhu q i junto

**san:**MIROK

**mir:**sango querida eu ja to indo

depois de uns 5 segundo ja tinhan desaparecido

**kag:**ei inuyasha vamos até aquele templo q agente viu quando vinha pra cá?

**inu:**mais e a sango e o mirok

**kag:**eu avisei eles q se agente nun tivesse aki agente estava no templo

depois de um tenpo estvan no templo

**kag:**nossa faz tanto tempo q não venho num templo

**inu:**eu não minha mãe me traz todo mes arrastado e...espera kagome vc vai se perde esse templo é gigante

nessa correria toda kagome para no meio do caminha e inuyasha não viu e acaba caindo porcima da kagome

**inu:**er...desculpe

**kag:**tudo bm pelo menos não foi nas pedras foi no LAGO né senhor inuyasha agora eu to ençopada como eu volto pra casa e...

inuyasha a calou com um beijo..

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**e ai gente gostaram? esperu q sim**

**porfavor deixem reviews**


	11. uma peça?

**oie!espero q estejam gostando da fic e queria avisar q eu fiz outra fic ela se chama "o fantasma do shop opera" e foi inspirada de um livro(com o mesmo nome)só q eu fiz algumas auteraçoes e tbm o shippou aparece mais só um poko e ele tem 6 anos**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**mir:**ora kagome oke a de mais em fazer uma peça

**kag:**simples eu é q não vo beija esse traste

**inu:**e eu num vo beijar uma bruxa como ela

**kag:**como é?

kagome tava tão nervosa q tava ate vermelha de raiva é claro

**inu:**se vc pelo menos fosse mais bonita

**mir,shippou:**a kagome não é bonita?tacom febre inuyasha?

agora inuyasha e q tava vermelho de raiva porque tinha um mirok e um shippou com a mão na sua cabeça pra ver se tava febriu

**inu:**ei vcs dois tirem a mão da minha cabeça e me falem qual o nome da peça

**san:**o romance proibnido pela lua

**kag,inu:**o q?ou seja eu vo ter q beija ela/ele mais de uma vez

agora inuyasha e kagome estvao mais vermelhos q um pimentão so q de vergonha imaginando q sango fez de proposito

**san:**sim e a istoria vai ser q a kagome vai ser uma princesa e o inuyasha um plebeu...

**kag:**agora to começando a gostar com o inuyasha um plebeu

**san:**contionuando o plebeu ou seja o inuyasha e a princesa ou seja a kagome se apaixonan e os dois vão começar um romance proibido e eu q sou a rainha mãe da kagome e o mirok q é o rei ou seja pai da kagome vão ver q a filha ta estranha e aproposito vcs vão ter q se beijar de verdade afinal tem q parecer um casal apaixonado

**kag:**poruqe eu

**inu:**porque vc num vai no lugar da kagome sango

**san:**talvez porque eu num queru te beijar inuyasha e eu so um ano mais velha q a kagome então presiso ser a rainha

**mir:**eu e a sango deixamos os scripts lé em cima da mesa ai vcs podem trinar as falas eu e a sango vamos treinar em outro lugar pra não deixarem vcs constrangidos

quando eles sairam escutarão um barulho de porta trancada

**kag:**oh não a sango e o mirok nos trancaram aki dentro

**inu:**tem algo pra comer?

**kag:**olha q legal se num tiver nesse apartamento gigantesco(era duplex)garanto q agente num vai tem mais nada

**inu:**onde fika a cozinha

**kag**:espera eu vo faze alguma coisa porque a sango nunka tem salgadinhos ou bolachas

**inu:**porque?

**kag:**ela fala q imgorda

**inu:**ta ta entaõ pode faze algo

**kag:**sorte q eu sei cozinhar

inuyasha pra variar foi atraido pelo cheiro de ramen

**inu:**o q vc tá fazerdo?

**kag:**ramen e pode por favor sai de tras de mim

**inu:**ata já vo

so q ela por sua vez esqueceu q o inuyasha tava atras dela e firou de frente e pinba**(da onde eu tirei isso--o)**

eles acabaram se tronbano e ficando tonto mais depois de um tenpo sentiram seiro de queimado

**kag:**fiu oq vc fez senhor inuyasha sorte q a sango tinha deixado um pacote de bolachas

**inu:**eu q fiz?

**kag:**se não tivesse na minha frente

**inu:**vai fala q eu tive culpa

**kag:**claro q sim

ela foi na varanda pra so q ela acaba tropeçando num vasoe cai pra fora e fika se segurando com os maos

**kag:**porcaria

**inu:**vai fala q caiu de proposito...

**kag:**inuyasha pode me puxar

**inu:**porque eu puxaria?

**kag:**não custa nada

ela pra tentar levanta se puxa um poko

**kag:**inuyasha me levanta logo q se não eu vo cai

**inu:**ata

**kag:**ai finalmente

**inu:**hunf

**kag:**vamos inuyasha admita vc não queria q eu caisse

**inu:**ah sei

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**oie kumenasai o cap ter ficado pequeno mais eu vo por(ou hj)por outro cap e q eu to cum um pokinho de presa td bem**

**kumenasai **

**bjs, reviews bai bai**


	12. trancados por 2 segundos

**oie!como vão?**

**paty-love-inuyasha:acertei em escrever seu nick?e eu num vi não**

**bjs**

**pamella:q isso num presisa de desculpa não só de manda a reviews tá bom viu e quanto ao beijo acho q vai rola no proximo cap ok?**

**bjs**

**bem agora a fic!**

**bjs pra todos!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**kag:**nossa como vc é implicante!

**inu:**ata se vc acha eu vou dormi

**kag:**no sofa

**inu:**é afinal num to afim de dormi na cama da sango

**kag:**tem dos hospedes se vc quiser

**inu:**aonde é?

**kag:**no segundo andar terceira porta a direita

na segundo dia kagome foi correndo pra ver se a porta tava aberta e...

**kag:**aiiii q chatice

**inu:**mal acordo e já ta reclamando

**kag:**não enche inuyasha

depois de uns tenpos de brigas ouviram a porta se destrancada

**san:**bem se vcs não viraram amigos ate agora resolvi destranca vcs

**mir:**e ai estão be...

nem se quer deu tenpo pro mirok falar q logo q abriu a porta porque inuyasha já tava segurando-o pelo colarinho

**mir:**calma inuyasha

**inu:**seu monge porque me tranco ali dentro

**mir:**eu sou monge e tambem tranquei vc e a kagome aki dentro por que eu queria q vcs fozem amigos e tambem era pra vcs treinar a peça e tambem...

**san:**nos só queriamos q vcs fosem amigos sadisfeitos

**kag:**td bem sango eu não estou brava

**san,mir:**ai tivemos essa ideia e NÃO

**kag:**não

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**rin:**isso mesmo eu não sou prima deles mais mesmo assim a izayoi-san me deixou fica aki pelo menos até arranjar um lugar pra ficar

**kao:**aiaiai amiga e agora?

**rin:**e-eu num sei!num sei presiso desligar tchal tchal

**kao:**ei rin espera

rin não quiz esperar nada desligou o telefone e lagrimas caiam pelo seu rosto e desitou-se no travisseiro pensando onde iria morar e nunca mais veria sesshou-maru? e acabou adormecendo

**I am my dream**

**kiss no paua **

**watashi no sekai**

**iutokorito yumi to no riko**

**one te kiteru **

**demosso otoh so oma**

**shinai nomo**

**rin:**NÂOOOO

**sarai no kakuma no kino**

**yo ko ni kakuruma**

**matte asu ne numeru**

todos da casa estavam no quarto dela quando repentinamente ela abraço o sesshoumaru

**mitsu ketaima kaetaima**

**shiundiru sore dekere**

**kueraminadaima**

**yu ta yo ni**

**rin:**não quero i embora

**kekai no ai**

**kanoo ai no**

**kokoronai u naru**

**sesshou:**não presisa i se não qise

**konoteini**

**mutsu teima**

sesshoumaru o olhava-a com ternura(?) q rin achou até estrano

**shirundio koera no nai mete**

**omoi no moeta no kito**

**kittokitto**

depois de um tenpinho rin já tinha se acalmado e acabou dormindo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

enquanto isso mirok sango,kagome e inuyasha estavam passeando quando mirok vem portras da kagome e a derruba por cima do inuyasha e os dois caem num barranco(como não morreram)

**kag,inu:**MIROKKKKKKKK  
**mir:**calminha gente eu tropecei na predra e tchalsinho

puxando sango pra longe pra deixar os dois sozinhos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**oie gente o cap num ta muitooo grande pq minha mãe ta a fim de estragar minha porta de tanto q bate pra faze a lição**

**então por hj é só**

**bjs e reviews**


End file.
